Quelque chose se passe
by Ambresa
Summary: La femme en blanc s'approcha de la fillette. "Je vais te raconter une histoire. C'est celle d'un garçon, Remus, et d'une fille, Anjali. Ils se disputaient mais étaient les meilleurs amis du monde." "Et puis" Elle sourit: "Après? Quelque chose s'est passé"
1. 0, Présentation

Quelque chose se passe  
  
Présentation  
  
Alors, voilà, je me lance dans une nouvelle fic.  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, et l'histoire appartient à Karan Johar, qui a pris un film magnifique. Je ne fais que mettre son film par écrit en l'arrangeant à ma façon, tout en essayant d'être le plus fidèle au film. Je ne gagne pas d'argent, donc pas de procès.  
  
En passant, je voudrais vous préciser que l'histoire est en peu triste. Quand on voit l'actrice (en l'occurrence Kajol) qui pleure, petite et mince, on a envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler et la protéger.  
  
Par contre, pour les chansons, je suis désolée, car se serait dur de refaire les rimes. J'essaierais quand même, cependant je ne promets rien.  
  
En passant, il y aura environ 35 chapitres.  
  
Et puis, la mentalité n'est pas la même que celle d'aujourd'hui, alors ne vous inquiétez pas, j'expliquerais au fur et à mesure.  
  
A la fin, vous devriez savoir pas mal de choses et peut-être que vous (pour ce qui ne la connaissent pas) comprendre la vraie signification du mot « Amour ». 


	2. I, Remus se rappelle de Tina

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, et la fiction est basée sur le premier film de Karan Johar. Je ne fais que le mettre par écrit en l 'arrangeant à ma façon. Je ne gagne pas d'argent, alors pour le procès, ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser. **

**Véga** : _Non, il n'y a pas Drago, mais j'écris une histoire sur lui__Esclave_

**Gabriel-Jedusort :** _Le film en question s'appelle_Kuch Kuch Hota Hai _et je doûte que quelqu'un sache ce qu'est Bollywood , alors si voir un film dans une autre langue ne te – je peux te tutoyer - fais pas peur…Bonne chance! Mais je te le conseille vivement! Il est super! _

**Et à propos des noms j'ai gardé** Tina** et **Anjali**. Bonne lecture. **

**Quelque chose se passe **

Chapitre 1 : Remus se rappelle de Tina 

C'était un enterrement qui venait de se terminer. Il n'y avait qu'une pâle silhouette qui restait debout à regarder la tombe, sans se rendre compte que les larmes lui inondaient le visage, un grand jeune homme, avec de gros cernes sous les yeux et des cheveux châtains parsemés de rares mèches blanches. Restant encore debout à contempler la nouvelle tombe ainsi que la terre fraîchement remuée, des souvenirs le submergèrent.

_C'était une église, l'homme se tenait près de l'autel au coté d'une ravissante jeune fille vêtue d'une somptueuse robe de mariée.__Le jeune homme essaya de pincer discrètement la future mariée, mais au moment même où il levait lentement sa main, elle se retourna vers lui en souriant doucement tandis que le futur époux, légèrement honteux, la regardait, rayonnant. _

_Dans le jardin, pendant qu'il était tranquillement adossé sur un banc, _elle_ s'approchait. _

" Et pourquoi pas Lila, Karen, Hilda, Daisy, Tani… ", proposa le jeune homme.

Elle ne répondit rien se contentant de sourire malicieusement à la vue de tous les problèmes que son mari se posait.

Et celui-ci la revit à l'hôpital, tenant un bébé dans ses bras tout en parlant avec sa belle-mère.

" Elle ressemble exactement à son père, n'est-ce pas _dit-_elle _émue._

n'est-ce pas elle 

Puis tout s'effaça pour qu'il revoie la pierre où elle reposait.

Relevant la tête, le jeune homme réentendu une fois de plus cette voix compatissante.

"Je suis désolée Remus. Tina savait qu'il y aurait des complications après l'accouchement. Elle savait aussi combien tu voulais cette enfant ", expliqua la doctoresse avec un triste regard.

Il se remémora les premiers instants où il avait tenu la petite chose qui était son enfant. Toute petite chose qu'il embrassa tendrement à l'hôpital. Cette petite chose qui grandirait sans sa mère…

Et Remus revit ce qui s'était passé dans la salle quand elle parlait avec sa belle-mère.

" Voici huit lettres. J'aimerai que tu les donnes à ma fille à chaque anniversaire. Tout ce que j'aurais aimé lui dire si j'étais présente, je l'ai écrit ", déclara-t-elle en embrassant le nouveau-né qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

C'est ce moment-là que choisi Remus , qui entendait la conversation de derrière la porte, choisit d'entrer pour voir sa mère qui pleurait et sa femme souriant tristement. Sa mère sortie de la pièce avec le bébé, les laissant seuls pour les quelques minutes qu'ils pourraient encore partager. S'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, l'homme sécha les nombreuses larmes qu'il avait versé.

"Tu es très méchante, renifla le nouveau père.

Eh ! Remus ! Veux-tu être amis ? " proposa la femme de ce dernier en lui tendant la main, révélant un bracelet blanc et bleu.

Son mari secoua la tête en sanglotant.

"De toute façon, tu es dégoûtant quand tu pleures ! rétorqua Tina.

Tu es très méchante, très méchante, marmonna l'homme en arrêtant ses pleurs, toi aussi tu pars, James, Lily, Harry, Peter, Sirius qui nous a trahis… et toi aussi maintenant. Tu es très méchante.

Remus ! Veux-tu être amis ? " répéta la jeune femme.

En entendant la voix peinée de son épouse, il accepta.

"Remus, promets-moi une chose ", demanda la nouvelle mère.

L'interpellé secoua la tête.

"Remus, implora la femme, promets-moi une chose : notre fille s'appellera Anjali. "

Son époux leva vers elle un douloureux regard étonné.

" Je suis désolée, sanglota Tina, je suis désolée Remus. "

Ce denier la serra très fort contre lui en pleurant. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Tina rende son dernier soupir.


	3. II, Anjali Lupin

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, et la fiction est basée sur le premier film de Karan Johar. Je ne fais que le mettre par écrit en l'arrangeant à ma façon. Je ne gagne pas d'argent, alors pour le procès, ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser. **

**Pounkska :** _Oui, le film est assez émouvant à certains moments. Par contre, j'ai mis du temps à envoyer ce chapitre... (se fait toute petite) dire que jusqu'au chapitre 4 voire 5; je ne sais plus, tout dort dans mon cahier de brouillon depuis presque...un an! Quelle flemmarde je fais!_

**Je tiens à signaler que ce chapitre sort le samedi 26 février 2005. Hier, sur Arte, il y avait aux environs de minuit le film** _Laisse ton coeur parler_ **(entre nous, c'est une très mauvaise traduction!) pour ceux qu'ils l'ont vu (très rares, je suppose) c'est de cette fic qu'il s'agit! Voilà, c'est pourquoi que je me suis dis qu'il fallait que j'envoie un chapitre à tout prix aujourd'hui...je pense que je vais me faire toute petite à la maison, parce que ça risque de chauffer...J'ai largement dépassé le temps imposé par l'autorité matriarcale! Pfffff! Vivement mes dix-huit ans! Allez, bonne lecture. En passant, je sais que le chapitre est très court mais je l'ai découpé en plusieurs séquences...TRES courtes! Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois! Salut!**

**Ambre Saphira P.**

Chapitre2 : Anjali Lupin 

Remus ferma les yeux pour verser de nouvelles larmes avant de se rappeler qu'il ne devait plus pleurer. Alors que le jeune homme essuyait les longues traces sur ses joues; la voix résonnait toujours à ses oreilles.

_« Promets-moi que notre fille s'appellera Anjali. Promets-moi.»_

_

* * *

_

Le ciel ne semblait n'avoir jamais changé, revêtant une fois de plus son habit pluvieux et sombre qui précédait souvent un soleil radieux. 

Seuls les bâtiments donnaient une impression du temps qui s'était écoulé: huit ans. Par une fenêtred'un appartement d'un de ces immeubles, des passants pouvaient apercevoir une caméra devant laquelle s'agitait une fillette.

« Salut, je suis Anjali! Et vous regardez la chaîne Anjali! Plus tard, je serais présentatrice plus tard, juste comme Célina, dit l'enfant en montrant le mur où était affiché un poster représentant une jeune femme tenant un micro à la main.Holà! Coupe coupe coupe! Oups! Je reviens après la pause!»

Tout en poussant la porte d'une pièce qui s'avérait être sa chambre; elle attrapa l'appareil et le posa sur un meuble.

« Mes passe-temps sont…manger des chocolats, tabasser les garçons, embêter Mamie et, avoua la fille en attrapant un nounours sur son lit pour le serrer dans ses bras, lire les lettres de Maman. Hé zut! je suis en retard! Je dois me préparer pour retrouver Papa. Mais je reviendrai la semaine prochaine, même heure, même chaîne. Regardez-moi!»

La fillette pointa de son index la caméra avant de l'éteindre et de se précipiter au-dehors.


End file.
